


Один день в году

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Они давно не вместе, но сегодня они не одни.
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Takasugi Shinsuke, Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 6





	Один день в году

**Author's Note:**

> WTF GINTAMA 2020, бета jihiri_kuro

«Вам хватит», — гласит теперь табличка Элизабет. Утро раннее давно перешло в утро позднее. Сегодня Кацура объявил самому себе день отрицания здорового образа жизни (а ещё день отрицания оптимизма и активных дел).

Элизабет сурово отодвигает от него полные бутылки и ногой пинает и опрокидывает пустые. От звона Кацура вздрагивает.

Он считает, что далеко ещё не хватит, ведь он только начал. А когда закончит — и день закончится. Или сознание отключится, а на утро он узнает, что набрал в свои ряды на благо революции новеньких, провёл акцию против Шинсенгуми или ещё чего полезного натворил. Тоже неплохой вариант, но сознательно делать всё это: когда угодно, хоть ночью разбуди — но только не сегодня.

Некоторое время они с Элизабет с переменным успехом перетягивают начатую бутылку. Но сопротивляться дружескому произволу Кацура так и не научился, поэтому отпускает бутылку и вздыхает так печально, чтобы у Элизабет проснулись муки совести и тот сам отдал и позволил напиться до беспамятства.

Элизабет хлопает глазами в ответ, но совести и раскаяния в содеянном там Кацура не находит. Вздыхает ещё печальнее. Должно же сердце Элизабет дрогнуть? Потом Кацура вспоминает, что он самурай и лидер, а самураи и лидеры не расклеиваются, что бы ни происходило. Но раз в году-то можно? В будущем его страну обязательно ждут победа и процветание, в настоящем он борется за это, но раз в году можно оплакать прошлое, не так ли? Тогда всё рухнуло. И тогда разошлись дороги друзей.

«Гинтоки», — на следующей табличке Элизабет, как будто тот умеет читать его мысли. Впрочем, кто знает. Это же Элизабет.

Действительно, Гинтоки. Сакамото в далёком космосе. Такасуги тусуется с пиратами Харусамэ или, быть может, никем не узнанный сидит в баре напротив с ними же или в гордом одиночестве, но правда в том, что он теперь дальше от Кацуры, чем всё невероятное расстояние до Сакамото. А Гинтоки? К нему всегда можно прийти.

Другое дело — с каким результатом уйти от него, но всё-таки в Ёрозуе принимают любого: простого горожанина, якудзу, полицию, дочку императора, гейшу, аманто и даже Кацуру. Он допивает чашу сакэ и по глотку старательно забывает каждый раз, когда дверь и створки окон захлопывались перед его носом. Может, Кацура и сам был не прав, но его настойчивость служит благому делу, Кацура верит в это. Шатаясь, он поднимается на ноги.

— Да, Элизабет. Время навестить Гинтоки. Сегодня он не откажет.

В чём именно не откажет — сейчас неважно.

Элизабет придерживает его за плечо и подхватывает на руки, когда Кацура вдруг шатается сильнее и чуть не падает.

«К Гинтоки позже», — гласит новая надпись на табличке и размывается, словно в тумане. Кацура сонно закрывает глаза и думает, что Гинтоки он всё же обязательно навестит, но, быть может, через пару часиков. В этот день лучше не быть одному. Но Гинтоки — не одинок. Пусть пока спокойно пьёт своё клубничное молоко, гоняет детишек, влипает в неприятности, чинит мопед, не платит за аренду и всё в том же духе. Именно это, как ни странно, Кацуре и снится. Хороший сон.

***

День в разгаре, а попытка самоубийства провалилась. Сакамото сам не знает, насколько был серьёзен в желании, а насколько самоуверен, убеждённый в мысли, что, несмотря на все усилия, смерть опять пройдёт стороной. Но на него иногда накатывает. Он жалок. В горле сухо. Привычка рисковать не изживает себя, но хоть приносит выгоду. Формально это было не провалившееся самоубийство, а отчаянная авантюра по возврату товара на борт. Отчаянная и успешная. Он прислоняется спиной к обшивке своего корабля. Затылок холодит. Муцу наконец приближается. Её синие глаза горят бешенством, её синие глаза воскрешают. Он улыбается. На этот раз искренне.

— Капитан, ты такой дурак, — на этот раз его спасительница даже не ругается. Ругалась она напоказ и в порыве чувств, а сейчас — настоящее.

— Поэтому у меня есть ты.

— Товар погрузили, можем улетать.

Муцу направляется к трапу, и он касается её белой руки.

— Постой. — Что он может ей сказать? Например, это: — Останься со мной навсегда.

Бредовая правда лучше выверенных слов. А Муцу фыркает и, похоже, собирается сообщить, что они летают вместе, если капитан забыл. Но капитан всё помнит.

— Пару минут.

Сакамото гладит её запястье большим пальцем.

Он бы давно помер, если бы не космос, торговля и знание, что Гинтоки продолжает жить на далёкой Земле. Знание как вера, что там ещё может быть всё хорошо, а здесь, где-то в нигде космоса, он забудется и повеселится. Найдёт новое и удивительное. Муцу тому доказательство — и вселенная его сердца ширится и растёт. Бум, взрыв, новое рождение.

Смерть с синими глазами стоит рядом и оберегает на непредсказуемом пути. Сакамото счастлив. Чего ему ещё желать — не мира же во всём мире? Такие мечты не сбываются.

***

Вечер походит на много таких же вечеров, как брат-близнец.

То же любимое кимоно, та же кисэру, тот же тёмный больной взгляд, те же красивые линии губ, плеч, обнажённых запястий и лодыжек. Так же не гонит и не против его общества. И, что особенно льстит, не против его, Бансая, музыки.

— Ты как зверь, воющий на луну. Мне нравится.

Тень улыбки скользит по губам Такасуги и исчезает, как не было. Другого он бы за эти слова убил. Но что позволено музыканту, то позволено...

— А знаешь, так говорят не только на Земле. Язык поэтов схож в разных уголках Вселенной. Пусть у одних воспетым зверем будет волк, у других носорогопотам, пусть одни будут выть и плакаться, другие танцевать или черпать воду из отражения звёзд, суть останется прежней: зверь останется зверем, жаждущим зализать раны и разорвать врагов в клочья. Позволь разделить твою боль.

Такасуги согласно прикрывает глаза. Вот и весь ответ.

Испытывай Бансай хоть каплю жалости и сочувствия — его бы здесь не было. Но сегодня, возможно, его не спасёт и это. Вечер только походил на такие же вечера и ночи изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц. Но Бансай знал разницу: одна неверная нота — и он сегодня умрёт. Сыграет верно — и навсегда окажется на краю, будет ходить по грани. Такасуги поймёт больше, чем ему следовало бы знать о том, сколько о нём самом понимает Бансай.

Бансай бережно касается струн сямисэна, начинает играть. В этот раз совсем не мелодию чужой гневной души, что обычно так ладно резонирует с собственной. Сегодня нужно другое. Не ярость и шум, но утешение и нежность, если не сказать — любовь. Никаких сантиментов, только зверя нужно успокоить и усмирить хотя бы на эту ночь. Они не скажут друг другу об этом, но прямо сейчас Такасуги не справляется. Бансай не хотел бы утром проснуться и узнать, что тот вырезал всех на корабле: подчинённых, союзников и даже обслуживающий персонал. Или не проснуться вовсе.

Хладнокровный расчёт, понимание и любование — это Такасуги готов ему позволить. Поэтому мелодия Бансая сейчас похожа на ритм биения сердца: бешено стучащего, неравномерно, словно нехотя успокаивающегося, затем размеренного и наконец замедленного.

Такасуги давно уже откинул голову на раму иллюминатора, его губы приоткрыты, дыхание глубокое. Зверь спит, и Такасуги вместе с ним. Завтра проснётся только пополудни — и будет новый день. Бансаю несложно спеть колыбельную зверю и покараулить сон Такасуги.

Бансай любит музыку и любит музыкой тоже.

***

— Гинтоки! Гинтоки, ты тут?

— А-ау, Зура, тише. — Гинтоки зевает и совсем не возражает, когда Кацура пробирается к нему через открытое окно второго этажа. Значит, ждал. — Фу, от тебя несёт алкоголем и, м-м, раменная? Это уже получше.

Кацура осматривается и старается не шуметь. Кагура спит тут же на полу в обнимку с псиной. Шинпачи не видать, но откуда-то доносится музыка, а Кагура и Садахару всхрапывают словно ей в такт. Может, Шинпачи помогает Отосэ закрывать бар, пока главные лентяи отдыхают? Впрочем, Кацура тоже не прочь отдохнуть.

Гинтоки делает вид, что читает мангу. Ряд пустых упаковок от клубничного молока заставляет беспокоиться.

— Сладкая смерть от диабета, к этому ты стремишься? — спрашивает Кацура, усаживаясь рядом, плечом к плечу.

— Ну лучше так, — рассеянно улыбается Гинтоки, — а вообще я собираюсь жить, знаешь ли.

— Знаю. До сих пор не верю, но тем не менее.

— В этом смысл закончившихся войн, — Гинтоки назидательно тычет Кацуру в нос указательным пальцем и уворачивается от его рук. — Жить, Зура.

— Не Зура, а Кацура!

— Конечно, — Гинтоки смеётся. — Сегодня оставайся, Зура.

И Кацура остаётся.

Завтра он продолжит свою войну. Но сегодня его дом и жизнь здесь.


End file.
